User blog:Cokedragon/No Premiere Today...
Sorry, guys, there was no premiere today. At the last moment, Pivot acted up and I lost the file. It got me thinking that there really is no purpose for debuting Episode Zero. It was more like a personal test, to show that I was capable of animating with at least some proficiency. And I did. So, in the coming weeks, expect written episodes to be the precursor to the animated premiere on my YouTube channel. At my current rate, I'll be able to do the first 8 episodes (Ben 10 Returns, Albedo Returns,'' Gwen 10: Alien Force,'' Malevolence,'' the 3 ''Homesick Trilogy episodes, and 10 Again) all in a row, every Friday from September 21st to November 9th. That will give me 3 weeks of break for uploading (from November 16th-December 7th), and from there I'll air the last 4 episodes of the first season with the X-Mas re-animation in time for Christmas, with the season finale just before the end of the year. The 3 week break will be so I can make sure (even I procrastinate to the point where I don't finish the ninth episode by Nov. 9th), I can finish episode 9 (which will be major, since it will be longer than normal episodes). So two written episodes airing in the coming Fridays until the 21st. I can't promise air dates from that point on, until the whole first season is animated. I will try and have the written episodes for the coming weeks done and done. For now, I believe this is the list for the episode titles: *''Infernosphere'' (posted 8/29 and 8/31 for parts 2-4) *''Limited'' (Hopefully, all of it done by 9/7) *''Magikfest'' (Hopefully, all done by 9/14) *''Crossing Time Streams (Hopefully, all done for 9/21) Air Dates (in list form!) September 7 *Limited September 14 *Magikfest September 21 *Crossing Time Streams *Ben 10 Returns (re-animated) September 28 *Albedo Returns (re-animated) October 5 *Gwen 10: Alien Force (re-animated) *Rise of Nebula (possibly) October 12 *Malevolence (replacement for ''A Spark of Albright) October 19 *Homesick Trilogy: Part 1 (re-animated) October 26 *Feel My Ghostly Wrath (re-animated) November 2 *Homesick Trilogy: The Final Part (re-animated) November 9 *10 Again (mid-season finale / 3-week hiatus begins here) (re-animated) November 16-December 6 *Possibly more written episodes December 7 *Back in Action: Alien Queen (Ben 10: Alien Queen re-animated) December 14 *Artificial Consequence (re-animated) December 24 (Sunday) *X-Mas (Special Christmas Eve Airdate) (re-animated) December 28 *Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix (season finale) (re-animated) So with that all wrapped up, the airdates are set (hopefully in stone). It perfectly ties into my plan of having X-Mas air in time for Christmas, and the series air close to Ben 10: Omniverse. I have decided that the first season will be the standard episodes originally used. The second season will be 12 episodes long, and the third season will be 26 episodes long, tallying up the episode total for the series at 50. If in the case the show gets popular and no one wants an end, the written version will definitely live on. (Continuing the animated version? Maybe. Popularity is the key to such a goal) The More Things Change... No, no, this section does not focus on the Omniverse premiere. This, instead, focuses on the change in appearance of some of Ben's unique aliens, as well as, introducing some returning aliens and the change in appearance of other characters. *Darkstar - Will look thicker and will have spikes all across his armor. A visor on his face allows him to see the outside world more clearly, but also allows others to look in at his deformed face (when he doesn't have them sent to one-way tint mode) *Clancy - Will look nothing like before. He will resemble one of Eye Guy's character roughs (note that there are 3 or 4 of those roughs that actually resemble bugs, so have fun if you're going to try and find out which one it is before January). *Stinkfly - 1) Yes, he will be appearing, 2) Pretty sure it'll be first season. The written episodes will also be a source for Stinkfly (can't tell which episode at this point ;). He will resemble his ''Omniverse'' appearance. *Heatblast - 1) Yes, he'll be appearing as well, 2) Not sure if it's first season (yet). His appearance in every series is generally the same, but I'm using an Omniverse model as his base. *Four Arms - 1) Yes, he'll be appearing too, 2) Probably first season appearancing (and probably in Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix). He will take on his Ultimate Alien appearance. *Secret Classic Alien - There wil be a secret classic alien appearing ("classic" meaning from the original series, spanning from the original Ben 10,000's arsenal of aliens, to regular 10/11-year old Ben's arsenal--but not, Feedback). Season 2 will air sometime in January 2013. Episodes 201/202 (originally listed as 200/201), The Con of Rath ''and ''Darkstar Falling will, like 3 years prior in January 2010, air as a double feature episode. Double Feature episodes also include Artificial Consequence (which may be renamed to suit the feature), and some other season 1's. Well, that's enough outta me. I'll try and keep the remaining blog posts till Sept. 21 solely about announcing written episodes being posted (ie. Limited, Magikfest, Crossing Time Streams). Category:Blog posts